In the commercial processing of many different types of articles, such as bottles in a labeling plant, it is desirable to process numerous columns of articles at the same time. The word "article" is used herein as a generic term for any type of vessel, container, bottle, or other items processed by the invention. Ordinarily, articles (such as bottles) are processed on single conveyor lines through a single set of process stations resulting in a completed product. Such a system is shown in FIG. 1. An input station 20 feeds unprocessed articles 10 onto a single conveyor system 21 into a work station 30 (for example, a bottle labeling machine). The articles are processed 10' and conveyed out of the work station 30 on a conveyor system 21 to an output station 38 for further processing. A complete set of process stations (20, 30, 38) are needed to process a single lines of articles. This form of processing is slow, takes up a great deal of space, and in the event of a component or station malfunction, all processing ceases.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by running many process lines through fewer process stations and using a single sorting mechanism to more efficiently distribute the articles under process to the various stations. This reduces total space needed and effectively increases process efficiency by requiring fewer operators, fewer machines, and easier use.